Chica mala
by tenshi-no-tsuki14
Summary: Nadie dijo que la convivencia fuese fácil pero tampoco imposible, o eso piensa Sesshomaru cuando le propone a su joven pareja. Primer One-shot.


–Múdate conmigo– Por fin me atreví a pedírselo, nuestra reunión en su heladería favorita la tenía de buen ánimo así que era un buen momento.

–¿Qué? Pero es muy pronto Sesshomaru.– Ese no fue un completo rechazo, puedo persuadirla.

–No lo creo, llevamos juntos seis meses– Eso es suficiente para mí.

–Aún así, no nos conocemos, qué tal y no te gusta vivir conmigo.

–Lo dudo pero siempre y podemos dejarlo, no es como si estuviéramos casados.

–Cierto. Pero…–Rin baja la mirada al contenido de su copa, helado de menta con chispas de chocolate, a pocos les gusta ese sabor pero a ella le encanta. Coge el cucurucho del vaso y lo gira entre sus dedos mientras se pierde mirándolo, pareciese que pensara si comérselo o no, pero estoy seguro que está pensando en los pro y contras de mi petición, yo la conozco muy bien.–No lo sé… Tengo miedo, cariño.

–No tienes por qué, nos queremos y entendemos muy bien, eso será suficiente.– Entrelazo su mano libre con la mía, acariciándola con mi pulgar.

–¿Y dónde viviríamos?– Lo estaba considerando, sé que terminará cediendo.

–En mi departamento, lo estoy terminando de pagar, pronto será mío… bueno, nuestro.

–¿Y mis cosas? He estado en tu departamento, definitivamente no cabrá más ropa de la que tengo ahí en tu ropero, y ni qué decir de mis muebles.

–Pienso desocupar el cuarto que utilizo para mis momento de ocio, podrás colocar ahí algunas cosas, las demás podremos venderlas o regalarlas, no creo que necesitemos dos licuadoras.

–¿Tu cuarto de ocio? Hablas del lugar sagrado donde guardas el Nintendo, la mesa de billar y un sin fin de videojuegos. Vaya tú sí que vas en serio.– Ella ríe dudando de mis palabras, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor.

–Bueno lo de desocupar es parcialmente cierto, pienso sacar la mesa y hallar más espacio libre.

–Extrañaré a esa mesa– Me sonríe coqueta mientras pasa su mano por todo mi antebrazo. Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando recién salíamos terminé haciéndole el amor sobre aquella dura superficie más de una vez ese mismo día…Es verdad, yo también extrañaré esa mesa.

–Pero aún hay lugares que no hemos ocupado.–Le respondo con voz ronca, recordar aquello me perturbó placenteramente.

–Solo me quieres ahí para coger como conejos, verdad.– Ella se cruza de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

–Bueno, ese es un plus de tu estadía.– Cojo su barquillo y le doy un mordisco.

–Hey, eso es mío. – Me lo quita de las manos para terminar de comérselo. Sonrío al verla tan infantil después de lo que hablábamos.

–Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, podrías venir caminando las veces que quieras. – Es un argumento estúpido pero ella en verdad ama los postres de este lugar.

–Oh rayos Sesshomaru, tú sí que sabes persuadir a una mujer. Buen sexo y helados garantizados, cómo negarme.

–Eso es un sí o te burlas de mí.– No suelo ser bueno captando el sarcasmo pese a siempre utilizarlo cuando hablo.

–Sí, sí quiero.– Ella me regala una de sus radiantes sonrisas, me acerco y la beso tratando de transmitirle la felicidad que me causa este avance en nuestra relación. Ambos estamos nerviosos de ello, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil pero tampoco imposible.

 _Dos meses después…_

Ahora las cosas no podrían ir mejor entre nosotros. Aunque los primeras semanas fueron difíciles por tener horarios distintos, ella con la universidad y yo con el trabajo, hemos sabido acoplarnos y encontrar momentos para disfrutar al máximo nuestra cercanía, y ni hablar de los fines de semana, casi no salimos porque la pasamos haciendo ejercicios… el cardio nos sienta muy bien.

Me agrada en demasía que Rin sea muy madura para su edad, a sus veintiún años no tiene ningún problema en madrugar para prepararme el desayuno y el almuerzo, aunque no lo hace todos los días por el tema de sus clases en la mañana, me encanta que se esfuerce en prepararme comida casera. Es una bella ama de casa cuando se pone el delantal.

–Sessh, puedes poner los platos, por favor.– Es Rin desde la cocina, ella prepara la comida, yo sirvo la mesa. Es justo. Me levanto del sillón de la sala, me quito las gafas y la coloco sobre el montón de papeles del trabajo. Me dirijo a la cocina y la encuentro sirviendo un líquido de extraño color azul.

–¿Qué es eso? – Rin se esfuerza en cocinar, pero eso no significa que sea buena haciéndolo.

–Es la cena, sopa de puerro.

–Es azul.– No pienso comerme eso, mañana tengo trabajo y no puedo faltar a causa de una infección intestinal.

–Bueno es sopa a lo Bridget Jones, tenía que ser azul.– Se encoge de hombros y continúa sirviendo en el plato hondo. –Ella y Darcy lo toman como comienzo de su relación, es muy romántico.– Ella suelta un suspiro.

–Me hiciste ver esa odiosa película más de cinco veces en Netflix, y me parece que a ellos les pasan cosas malas después de comer esa sopa azul.

–Solo cómetelo, quieres.– Ella alza la voz más de lo normal.

–Tranquila, solo bromeaba.– Trato de abrazarla por detrás pero ella me empuja con su codo.– No puedes molestarte por ello.

–Y cómo no quieres que lo haga, invento una cena romántica y a ti no te da la gana de comer porque no te gusta el color, eres un desconsiderado.– Abro los ojos asombrado por sus palabras, ella en verdad está molesta.– ¡Oh rayos! Ya nos peleamos. – Ella suelta un largo bufido y agacha la cabeza. – Perdón.– Ella se gira y me abraza por la cintura, yo solo la observo. – Tuve un mal día, cariño. No me medí, perdón. – Ella se alza en puntillas y comienza a darme cortos besos en toda la cara para terminar con uno más largo en mis labios, con ello olvido el incidente.

–No te encuentro parecido con Bridget.

–No pero tú eres mi fantasía de señor Darcy, son tan parecidos.– Ella suspira como una niña enamorada.– Ya lo probé, está muy bueno. Vamos compláceme esta vez amor.– Ella se me queda viendo con sus grandes ojos chocolates.

–Bueno yo como de la sopa, si se le puede llamar así, y tú aceptas acompañarme a la fiesta del trabajo este sábado.

–Odio las fiestas, lo sabes.

–Es un compromiso social nada más, vamos, te presento a mis colegas, estaremos un rato a lo mucho dos horas y volvemos. Tampoco se me dan las reuniones sociales.

–Quieres llevar a presumir a tu veinteañera novia, lo sabía.– Ella suelta una risilla.

–Son solo ocho años de diferencia, y sí, quiero que todos me envidien.

–Está bien, pero tú tendrás que complacerme con algo más.– Ella deja a un lado los platos y se me cuelga del cuello para hablarme en la oreja. – Esta noche, yo arriba.– _Lo mejor de la convivencia._

 _Sábado por la noche, 8pm…_

–Amor, lo siento, no podré acompañarte hoy.– La escucho hablar mientras me ducho.

–No es gracioso Rin, lo prometiste.– No me parece que bromee con eso.

–No bromeo, tengo un trabajo de la universidad y ya comienzan mis exámenes parciales el lunes, necesito tiempo.

–Te prometí que serían un par de horas.

–No puedes asegurarlo, de repente tu jefe no te permite irte temprano y yo me tengo que quedar a tu lado por muchas horas más.– Termino de ducharme, me envuelvo una toalla en la cintura y salgo a encararla.

–Lo prometiste.– La miro seriamente desde el borde de la cama.

–Mis estudios están primero.– Ella me desafía desde su posición sobre la cama.– Además seguro será aburridísimo.

–¿Qué sucede?, estuviste muy entusiasmada con el vestido que te compré en la tarde, muy costoso por cierto. No puedes cambiar de decisión en unas horas. No puedes.

–¡Ag! Mañana mismo iré a devolver ese estúpido vestido para que dejes de sufrir por el dinero. – Ella se echa completamente en nuestra cama y se cubre con el edredón.

–No me molesta gastar en ti, lo sabes. Así que no trates de desviar el tema. ¿Qué sucede Rin, por qué no quieres ir?

–Porque no.

–Esa no es una razón.

–No quiero, ok…Estoy ocupada.– Yo suelto un fuerte resoplido, qué exasperante momento.

–Bien, adiós. Tengo que alistarme.– Me levanto y me dirijo al armario.

–No vayas, quédate conmigo.– Ella levanta el torso del colchón y palmea el sitio libre a su lado.– No es tan importante.

–Sí es importante para mí. Creí harías un esfuerzo por mí, pero no.

–Haces que me sienta terrible Sesshomaru, ponte en mi lugar.

–No dramatices, nos vemos más tarde. No me esperes despierta.– Me visto lo más rápido, ella sí sabe arruinarme la noche. Pasan unos minutos en los que solo se escucha el sonido de la tela mientras me visto.

–Espera.– Me detengo en la puerta de la habitación.– Dijiste dos horas, no tardarás, ¿verdad?.– La escucho hablar, yo no volteo a verla.

–Tú lo dijiste, eso no depende de mí.– Salgo de la habitación dando un portazo.

 _Sábado 11pm_

–Linda fiesta, eh Sesshomaru.– Es Kagura acercándoseme por enésima vez en la noche.

–Sí, supongo.– Yo solo me encojo de hombros, desde que llegué no disfruté nada de la reunión.

–¿Qué pasa, estás bien?. – Ella me coge del hombro derecho buscando mi mirada. Yo le cojo la mano suavemente para apartarla.

–Sí, un poco cansado nada más.

–¿Cansado?–Ella sonríe burlonamente.–No te he visto bailar ni una sola vez. Acaso no hay suficientes mujeres bellas aquí.– Yo sonrío de medio lado por su comentario.

–Parece que has estado observándome mucho.

–Eres el tipo más bueno del lugar, es inevitable.–Ella siempre me bromea/acosa con esos comentarios.

–…–Ella me da un suave golpe en el pecho.

–Tenías que devolverme el piropo, cariño.

–No lo creo, _cariño.–_ Escucho una voz detrás de mí. Volteo y encuentro a Rin ataviada con su vestido nuevo, mirando con el seño fruncido a Kagura.

–Rin, cómo llegas…–Ella no me deja terminar porque se cuelga de mi cuello para besarme.

–Bien, iré a buscar más ponche. Adiós, Sesshomaru.– Intento separarme de Rin para despedirme, pero ella aplica más fuerza en su agarre e incluso me da la vuelta para quedar dándole la espalda a la mujer de labios carmesí. Yo le cojo de los antebrazos para separarme.

–Basta Rin.

–¿Qué? Llegué en un mal momento, _cariño_.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tú me invitaste.

–En serio, qué haces aquí.

–¿Eres tú el que me pide explicaciones?, vas en serio Sesshomaru.– Ella roda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Me doy cuenta que algunos colegas no quitan su mirada de nosotros.

–Cálmate, no es el momento.– Le hablo en la oreja tratando de calmarla.

–Okey, vámonos.

–¿Qué?

–Necesitamos hablar pero dices que no es el momento, vámonos a la casa, ahí seguro podremos encontrarlo.

–No.

–Sesshomaru estoy cabreada, vámonos ahora mismo o soy capaz de armar un escándalo. Además ya pasaron dos horas.

–Estás demente…

–Sí, estoy jodidamente demente por aguantarme tirarle de los pelos a esa mujerzuela.

–Mierda Rin, ya basta.– La cojo del brazo y la arrastro sutilmente a la salida.

–No me digas que ya te vas Sesshomaru.– Mierda, mi jefe nos intercepta en el camino.

–No, señor. Yo…

–Usted es el jefe de Sesshomaru, no es cierto.– Rin me interrumpe.

–Así es jovencita, soy Héctor Yamada. Tú eres…

–Soy Rin Quintanilla, señor. La novia del doctor Sesshomaru. Aún.

–Vaya, mucho gusto. Sesshomaru, qué afortunado.– Él me da una pequeña palmada cómplice en el brazo derecho.– Pero no me digan que ya se van, acaso está muy aburrida la reunión.

–Claro que no, señor. – Me apresuro en contestarle.

–Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru está mal del estómago– Rin hace un gesto demasiado explícito con las manos. Maldición, qué vergüenza.– Le dije que no comiera mucho canapé, lo mejor será irnos. Espero nos disculpe.–Se me acaba de ir el habla.

–Ah…claro. Pierdan problema.– Él nos despide con una inclinación de cabeza, está visiblemente incómodo.

Ahora sí la arrastro del lugar y la meto al primer taxi que cojo. No cruzamos palabras en todo el trayecto. Llegamos a nuestro piso, le permito pasar primero y cierro la puerta. Voy al dormitorio, me pongo el pijama, saco algunas sábanas y cojo una almohada; llego a la sala, extiendo una sábana y me acuesto en el sofá, me tapo y cierro los ojos. En todo ese tiempo Rin continúa parada en la entrada del departamento.

….

 _Domingo en la madrugada…_

– _Bam.–_ No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, abro los ojos a causa del sonido del golpe.– _¡Sesshomaru ayúdame!–_ Mierda, Rin. Me levanto de golpe a buscarla. La encuentro en el cuarto donde compartimos nuestras pertenencias. Observo el lugar: mis CD tirados, los libros desparramados, las sillas volteadas, todo patas arriba.

–Ayúdame por favor.– Ella se encuentra sosteniendo un estante donde tenía algunos recuerdos familiares y libros, al parecer intentó tirarla pero no contó que era más pesada de lo que podría soportar. Me acerco y empujo el estante para acomodarlo en su lugar.– Gracias.– Ella se oye avergonzada, sería el colmo si no lo estuviera. Me doy la vuelta para irme de la habitación. – Sessh espera.– Ella me coge del hombro para detenerme.

–Ve a dormir.– Le ordeno.

–No puedo.–Habla apenas audible.

–Haz lo que quieras.

–No, en serio no puedo, me lastimé el pie. Creo que me lo torcí.

–Si fuera así estarías gritando de dolor.

–Ganas no me faltan. Créeme por favor.– Volteo a verla, despeinada, aún con el vestido y con el pie derecho levantado siendo sostenido solo por el izquierdo.–Me llevas a la cama, baby.

–No me llames así.– La cargo y me la llevo al dormitorio. La coloco sobre la cama.

–¿Me ayudas con el pijama?

–No

–Bien, veré si puedo dormir con este vestido.– Hmp. Abro el armario y saco su juego de pijama, un short corto y una blusa sin mangas. Lo tiro sobre la cama y me doy la vuelta.

–Solo quítame el vestido, por favor. Solo eso y te dejo en paz.

–Bien…–respondo a regañadientes. Siempre se sale con la suya. Le quito los tacones negros, tiene el pie derecho hinchado y un poco rojo. Le bajo el cierre y le quito el vestido por la cabeza.

 _Mierda, lencería de encaje negro._

Ella alza los brazos para que le coloque la blusa. Aproximo la prenda para colocárselo.

–Espera, tengo que quitarme el brasier.– Se lleva las manos a la espalda para desabrochárselo. _Mierda.–_ Qué pasa, no es la primera vez que me ves desnuda.– _Descarada._

–No pasa nada.– Mi voz suena más roca de lo que quería.– Ella se quita el sostén, no puedo evitar notar cómo se erizan sus pezones por el frío de la madrugada. Alza los brazos y su pecho sube con eso. ¡ _Carajo!, estoy molesto porque debo estar molesto._

Ella sabe el efecto que tiene sobre mí, veo el brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Le acerco la blusa con una estúpida lentitud. Rin me jala del brazo izquierdo y me tira sobre ella, me mira a los ojos unos segundos y se apodera de mis labios, trato de rechazarla pero termino cediendo a su beso. Comienzo a acariciarle la pierna con una mano ascendiendo hasta acunando uno de sus perfectos pechos. Ella me quita el pantalón y de encuentro el bóxer arrastrándolo con sus piernas, la veo sonreír maliciosamente al oírme gruñir por el roce de nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos.

–Creí que estabas molesto.– habla socarronamente mientras me masturba.

–Aún lo estoy.

–Yo también.– Ella se gira y me coloca debajo de ella, hace a un lado la única prenda que lleva y me monta. Comienza a subir y bajar sobre mí tan fuerte como nunca. Es una mezcla entre dolor y placer que no sé si detenerla o dejarla ser, yo solo la observo casi saltar sobre mi cuerpo.

–Eres mío, solo mío, entiendes.– Comienza a gemir con más fuerza, ya casi llegamos.– ¡Solo mío!– Ella se desploma y la abrazo fuerte, terminamos juntos. Salgo de su interior, intento levantarme para ir al baño pero ella me abraza más fuerte.

– _Solo mío.–_ Comienza a quedarse dormida.

Ella tenía razón, era muy pronto para convivir.

* * *

Hola a todos. Mi primer One-shot, espero les guste. Los invito a pasarse por mis otros fics " _Conciencia" y "Seduciendo al señor Sesshomaru",_ ya pronto actualizo, no he renunciado a continuarlo. Los que leyeron estos tres fics notarán que son tres Rin diferentes: soñadora, demasiado sumisa y otra algo _crazy._ Al igual que mis Sesshomaru (espero no haber caído en demasiado OoC, ese es mi mayor temor). Quisiera saber su opinión, y si me lo piden puede que haga un extra de este One-Shot. Quizá :)

Bye, corro a estudiar.


End file.
